


Three Wolf Moon

by RaccoonLoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attracts Women, Established Relationship, M/M, Three Wolf Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonLoon/pseuds/RaccoonLoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legendary Three Wolf Moon shirt grants great power to its wearer. Stiles, being the funny guy he is, would definitely order one online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt lets Stiles top for the first time.

When Derek climbs into Stiles' room, he sees Stiles typing away on his computer. He clears his throat.

"Hold on," Stiles says, not looking away.

Derek waits and soon, Stiles is standing and has Derek enveloped in a huge hug. Derek wraps his own arms around him, kissing him softly.

When Derek finally pulls away, he gets a good look of Stiles and he blinks. "Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?"

Stiles grins, hooking his fingers into the black shirt's neckline. "Oh, you like it? It's a Three Wolf Moon Shirt," he explains, proudly displaying the image of three wolves howling at a full moon. "They were really popular a while back and I decided to get one. Because, you know, werewolves."

He looks so pleased with himself that Derek can't help it. He snorts.

Stiles looks offended. "What? I'll have you know this shirt is magic. And holds great power."

"I know," Derek agrees seriously, nodding his head. "I can smell that it has granted you virility beyond measure, so much that I cannot help but be overcome with lust. I'd take you right now if it wasn't for the aura of authority the shirt gives off."

Stiles stares at him. "Wow. Did you just make a joke? Maybe this shirt _is_ magic." He looks down at it. "Huh." He brightens. "Hey, does that mean you'll let me top?"

Derek starts laughing. "You're ridiculous."

Stiles pouts. "Shut up. The idea of me topping isn't so unbelievable."

"That's not what I was laughing at. I _do_ actually find you funny, Stiles." Derek pulls Stiles into another kiss.

"Sharing your feelings, Mr. Alpha Male? That magic theory is looking more and more plausible." Stiles' voice is breathy when Derek pushes him onto his bed but he's still talking. Derek shuts him up by kissing him again.

"Tell you what," Derek whispers into Stiles' ear, low and husky. "Shut up about the shirt, take it off, and I'll let you top tonight."

Stiles doesn't hesitate. "Deal."


End file.
